duelterminalorderofthewarlordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ally of Justice Unlimiter (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
A robot meant to destroy invaders but smarter than everyone else. ---- Saving Throws Int +17, Wis +14 Skills Arcana +7, History +7, Intimidation +9, Medicine +9, Nature +7, Perception +8, Persuasion +8, Religion +6, Survival +7, +Host Damage Vulnerabilities psychic Damage Resistances slashing Damage Immunities bludgeoning, piercing, poison Condition Immunities charmed, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, petrified, poisoned, stunned Senses blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception 15 Languages common; Challenge 30 (155,000 XP) ---- Hive Mind. Ally of Justice Unlimiter requires a host to survive for very long. The host must be any medium or smaller dead humanoid with the exception of an Inhuman. Ally of Justice Unlimiter cannot inhabit the undead. Because he takes the body of a dead host, he can live for a couple of centuries before being forced to take a new one if he is not fed living flesh every few decades. Host Abilities. Ally of Justice Unlimiter contains all the memories and abilities of his previous host. Whenever it says "host" in statistics, it is replaced with the host's statistics. For instance, Ally of Justice Unlimiter's hit points average at 866+Host. If his host originally had 42 HP, then Ally of Justice Unlimiter would have a total of 908 HP. Additionally, Ally of Justice Unlimiter inherits the traits of his host (apart from immunities, resistances, and vulnerabilities). ACTIONS Punch. Melee Attack: +3 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 14 (3d6 + 3) bludgeon. Combined Attack. Punch twice. Sway. On his turn, Ally of Justice Unlimiter can sway any one Inhuman. That Inhuman, whether it be a PC or NPC, is played by the DM and controlled by Ally of Justice Unlimiter. This action cannot be duplicated, broken, or eliminated in any way. That Inhuman can only be freed if Ally of Justice Unlimiter is killed or if someone uses a wish spell to free them. Once they are freed, they cannot be swayed again. Consume. Ranged Attack: +7 to hit, reach 30 ft., one target. Hit: 56 (4d20 + 15) poison damage. Ally of Justice Unlimiter regains that many hit points. This attack can only be used on humanoids with the exception of Inhumans, and it ignores immunities and resistances. It automatically hits any targets within 15 ft. of Ally of Justice Unlimiter. Reveal Form. As a bonus action, Ally of Justice Unlimiter can reveal his true form. While in his true form, he gains +3 to Intimidation checks but -3 to all other Charisma checks and saving throws. Host Arsenal. Ally of Justice Unlimiter carries all the weapons, attacks, reactions, skills, and proficiencies of his previous host. LEGENDARY ACTIONS The Ally of Justice Unlimiter can take 4 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Ally of Justice Unlimiter regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. if none delete Punch. Melee Attack: +3 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 14 (3d6 + 3) bludgeon and 9 (2d6 +2) poison damage. Combined Attack. Punch twice. Exit/Enter Host (Cost 3 Legendary Actions). Ally of Justice Unlimiter can exit his host body in the form of a large worm at any point provided that there is a dead non-Inhuman humanoid nearby. His Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, and Charisma all drop to 1 (-5). His hit points drop to 10, his AC drops to 5, his speed drops to 10 ft., and he no longer has any immunities or resistances. Ally of Justice Unlimiter can only exist for three days in this state, and it is his most vulnerable period. |}